The Absence of Fear
by Higher Ground Bee
Summary: Scott and Shelby. Is that enough? Sequel to In Your Darkest Hour
1. Teaser

**Disclaimer for the whole story: I dont own any of the original Higher Ground characters and since it was cancelled, I have no clue who does.I do claim all characters you dont recognize as my brainchildren (lol)and if you email me and ask I'll probably let you use them.If I use a song I dont own it either and I'll put a note at the top of each chapter for who it is by. Enjoy!**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

**The Absence of Fear **

**(sequel to In Your Darkest Hour)**

** **

** **

**Teaser**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

Scott awoke to the sun streaming through the window of he and Shelby's bedroom.He looked over at Shelby who was already awake and looking at him.He smiled and touched her face."Good morning, beautiful." He said.She smiled."How are you feeling?"

"Just fine." She said.

He pulled the covers down and put his head on her stomach to see if he could feel any movement coming from the 2 babies inside.Shelby had become pregnant with twins almost immediately after the couple's wedding, because Scott wanted a boy.There was no movement.He made a face and laid back down."Are you sure they're even in there?" he asked her.

"It's early, yet.You'll feel them kick eventually, I promise."

"Yeah, after they're born.' He said frustratedly.She chuckled a little."So will the doctor tell us what they are today?"

"I hope she tells us they're babies...but yeah, we find out if you get the boys we both need you to have." She said

"What's that mean? I'm good with Chelsea!" he argued

"Scott, honey, you bought her a baby football uniform and a plush football last week!"

"She LOVED it." He insisted

"She threw the helmet at your head." Shelby laughed.

"Okay, so maybe I do need a boy.But I'm gonna love them no matter what....they're a part of you....that makes it enough." He said ad kissed her.

***************************************************************************************************************************

The doctor let Shelby sit up after the examination.

"So..are they boys or girls? My hisband wants boys, but I wouldn't mind girls."

"Well, it looks like you'll both get what you want.You're having fraternal twins...a boy and a girl."

***************************************************************************************************************************

Can I get at least 15 reviews on this one? It'll start getting interesting soon!****


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm sick, so I'm afraid this won't be very long, plus I have Annie practice in a little while.You'll be happy to know opening night for Annie is April 20th and closing night is the 29th. After the cast party on the 30th I'll have SoOoOoO much more time for fanfiction!!I hope this chapter gets a little more interesting for yah!To give you a time frame for Chelsea's age...give them 9 months to plan their wedding.Give them a couple months before Shelby gets pregnant...let's say 2...and Shelby is...let's say 5 months along....that puts her at around...1 year and 4 months....so roughly1 ½ years old....k?

The Absence of Fear

Chapter 1

"Scott!" Shelby yelled when she walked into their home.She got no answer, so she set her purse down, took off her jacket, hung it up, and proceeded to walk through the house.She knew he was home, his car was in the driveway."Scott?!" she called again, this time more loudly."Chelsea and Scott Barringer, where are you?!" she yelled.She walked into Chelsea's bedroom, it was empty, but toys were strewn all over the floor.She went into her and Scott's bedroom and was relieved when she saw the two of them asleep on the bed, Scott holding Chelsea's small body close to his chest.She had her thumb in her mouth.Shelby sighed, rolled her eyes, and opened the closet.She took out a blanket and covered them up.She smiled and brushed hair out of Chelsea's eyes and kissed her and then kissed Scott's forehead.Then she left the two sleeping babies alone in the room, closing the door behind her.

She went back to the living room and sat down in the recliner that sat vertical from Scott's big screen tv, that he just HAD to have.She touched her stomach."You two are gonna get used to us....I know you will." And she laughed quietly to herself.She then realized what she was doing."Shelby," she said"you gotta get out of the house more." And she stood up and went into the kitchen.

When she was getting the oven ready for the roast to go into, the phone rang.She grabbed it off of the cradle and lifted it to her ear."Hello?" she asked, even though she knew who it was.

"So, has Scott driven you up the wall with baby names yet? He seems the type." Daisy's dry voice said.

"Hi to you, too, Daisy.No, because I just found out today what they are." Shelby said

"I knew it.I told you Shelby, they aren't babies are they? They're football players."

"Ha ha, yuck it up." Shelby said."But I think Scott's gonna be happy, and so am I."

"Shelby, what kind of drugs did they give you?You told me yesterday that you wanted girls, and Scott wanted boys."

" Yeah, I did.I'm having fraternal twins, Dais.A girl _and_ a boy.Are you happy for me?I'm really excited. I wanted to tell Scott as soon as I came home, but I didn't have the heart to wake him, he looked so cute.He and Chelsea were taking a little nap."

"I'm not surprised.Well, I gotta go.I just wanted to hear the verdict of the ultra sound, Ezra and I are going to a show.The Old Scottish Play."

"Huh? OH! You mean MacBeth."

"SSHHHH! Don't say the name! You'll have bad luck!" Daisy chastised.

"Um...okay...well have fun at the 'Old Scottish Play'" she said sarcastically.

"You're not supposed to. It's tragic." Daisy said sternly.

"Ok, Dais! I give up.Have a horrible, sad time at the 'Old Scottish Play' and don't call me tomorrow."Shelby said switching everything around.

"You bet." Daisy said."Bye, mommy." And they both hung up.Shelby shook her head and went back to her cooking.Just then Scott came into the kitchen looking rough.

"Hey, sleeping beauty." She said.

"Shelby, I'm sorry.I wanted to be here when you got home."

"You were." She said with a smile."You were just asleep."

"So, what did the doctor say?"

"Well," she said and turned around."She said that you were gonna be one happy daddy.We're having a boy and a girl.You get your boy."

"Alright!" he said and beamed.

"So, you got any names in mind?" she asked him.

"Brian." He said almost cutting her off."Brian Scott Barringer." He said.

"Woah...okay, sounds like you've been thinking about this for a while." She laughed

"Only since I met you." He said."So, you got any names for the girl?"

"Well...I don't think you'll like it." She said."It's kind of unusual."

"Lay it on me." He said.

"I was thinking....Tasia Addison.Both names go with Barringer really well.Tasia Addison Barringer."

"Tasia?"

"Yeah....like Asia with a T in front of it.I mean, if you hate it......" she trailed off

"No, I really like it....but I'd be interested to know how you came up with it." He said.

"When I was a kid....I could sit in front of the tv and watch "Fantasia" for hours....all the stuff going on in my life..used to kind of dissappear...and I would pretend I was in the movie...one of the fairies....or one of the mythical creatures...I just thought they were so pretty.And I decided a long time ago that I would name my first daughter Tasia...to remind me of "Fantasia"."

"But....." Scott said motioning upstairs to Chelsea's room.

"Brad wouldn't let me.He said it sounded like Malasia and reminded him of a disease."

"Hmmm...figures.Well...Brian Scott and Tasia Addison sounds just fine to me.You know if you wanted to name our child Brad, I would let you."

"I would never ever do that." She said.

"I know...but if you wanted to...I would let you...because I love you."

"I love you t- -" she was cut off as she grabbed her stomach and grimaced in pain.

"Shelby...honey...." Scott said standing up.

"Scott, I think it's happening." She moaned.

"It can't..I-It can't be...you're only 5 months."

"Call Daisy...before she leaves for the play...you have to get me to the hospital." She cried.Scott, panic stricken, ran all around the house as Shelby dropped to the floor and held her stomach.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Okay, TBC....can I get 15 pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeeeeeee?!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N~ Okay, I just got back from practice, so this isn't gonna be very long, sorry.I had Annie practice from 9 AM to 4 PM and when I got home I was bored, so....u get this lovely piece of crap.

The Absence of Fear 

Chapter 2

Scott had gotten Shelby to the hospital in time, however he couldn't find Daisy, she had already left for the play so they had to bring Chelsea with them, which wasn't easy.Scott had to take Chelsea out to the car and put her in her car seat and then go back in the house and carry Shelby, who couldn't walk because of the pain she was in.He had called the hospital ahead of time to let them know they were coming so there would be a wheelchair ready for Shelby and her doctor would already be there.

Now he sat in the waiting room with all the other people.Some looked happy, maybe at the prospect of a new baby, or the end of a long sickness, but most looked as worried and grief stricken as Scott.The waiting room was filled with people and the musty smell of stale cigarette smoke hung in the air.Chelsea was walking, or trying to walk around the waiting room, and Scott was too caught up in other things to worry about what she was doing, however he did have an eye on her the whole time.People talked quietly and the sounds of the tv in the background also filled the room.Chelsea was walking toward the door of the waiting room.

"Chelsea!" Scott whispered harshly."Come here, sweetie."She turned around, her big blue eyes looked at him and then walked kind of awkwardly, like babies sometimes do, over to him.He picked her up and kept her on his lap until she started struggling to get down at which point he gave up and let her wander the waiting room.He dropped his face in his hands and sat like that for a moment until the person next to him spoke to him.

"Is that your daughter?" the man asked.He was an older man, who looked big and burly.Scott looked up at him, not believing that this guy was actually trying to make small talk when it was obvious that that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Yeah." Scott said.

"You don't look old enough to have a kid.How old are you?" he said being extremely nosy.Scott decided to give him something to chew on.

"I'm 16." He lied, cutting off about 6 years.

"That's what I thought.You kids these days, having babies all over the place, and I'm paying for them with my tax dollars."

Scott opened his mouth to say something extremely rude, but mercifully the doctor walked in.He saw Scott sitting in the waiting room and walked over to him.Scott stood up, glancing over at Chelsea who was sitting on the floor about 3 feet away."How is she." Scott said immediately to the doctor who gave him a reassuringsmile.

"She'll be just fine." She said."It was a false alarm, but we would like to keep her here overnight, just to monitor her condition, and make sure there are no negative changes."

"So, the babies are fine, too?" Scott asked

"Yes, the babies are fine.We did an ultra sound, monitored their heart rates, and some other tests and everything appears to be normal." She said.Scott sighed a huge sigh of relief.

"Can we I see her, then?" Scott asked, and walked over to Chelsea and scooped her up in his arms.

"I'm sure that would be just fine.She's in 324."

"Ok, thanks." Scott said.He took Chelsea up to Shelby's room.Shelby was sitting up in her bed when they walked in, and she looked healthy, with bright eyes and rosy cheeks.

"Hey, guys." She said with a smile.Scott walked over to her bedside and Chelsea leaned down from Scott's arms, her arms reaching out for Shelby and Shelby took her and gave her a kiss, and then kissed Scott.

"I'm glad you're okay.That scared me to death." He said

"I'm glad I am, too.But I have to stay the night." She said

"Yeah, the doctor told me.You want me to stay with you?" he offered.

"Nah, you two go on home and get some sleep, It's almost 9.You can just come and get me in the morning." She said.

"Are you sure, Shelby?I can get Jules or somebody to come get Chelsea and I'll stay with you."

"No, it's fine.I'll be okay, and I'll be even better if I knew you two were safe at home getting some rest."She said and as if on cue, Chelsea yawned widely and rubbed her eyes, as she sat on Shelby's lap.Scott looked at her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right.Chels is getting sleepy.I guess we better get home.Come on Chelsea, let's go." He said.Chelsea looked at her mother and made a face.

"Mommy's gonna come home tomorrow, but you gotta go with Daddy tonight.Go with Daddy." She said and nudged Chelsea.Chelsea let Scott pick her up.Scott leaned down and kissed Shelby.

"I'll call before I come. Bye." He said.She waved as she watched them leave.

Scott drove home and Chelsea had fallen asleep by the time they reached the house.When he got her out of her car seat, he tried his best not to wake her up.Before shutting the car door after getting out Chelsea he noticed a black car parked a few yards from their driveway.He looked at it a minute and then shrugged.He shut the car door and went inside.He put Chelsea down and then looked out the window.The car was still there.Before going to bed himself, he locked all the doors.There was something about that car that just made him uneasy, and he didn't like it............

***************************************************************************************************************************

TBC if I get 15 reviews.The most interesting part happens in the next chapter, I swear!


	4. Chapter 3

The Absence of Fear

Ch. 3

When Scott woke up in the morning, the car was still sitting on the road.It appeared to be empty, but still made him uneasy.He peeked in Chelsea's room before going into the kitchen to grab some breakfast.After breakfast he called the hospital and told them to tell Shelby he'd be over in a couple hours to get her.He kept looking out the window at the car.It really made him nervous, and he wasn't sure why.It wasn't like there had never been a car parked out there before. He tried to shrug it off, but the feeling that something horrible would happen loomed over him.

***************************************************************************************************************************

The nurse came in the hospital room to tell Shelby that Scott had called a little while ago and would be coming for her soon.She was happy to get to go home and rest.While she was packing her bags there was a knock on the door.She was sure it was Scott since the call had come quite a while ago now.

"Come in" she called.The door opened and a figure came in.It wasn't Scott.Her breath caught in her lungs at the sight of Brad.He looked the same.

"Well, well.Hello gorgeous, miss me?" he said with a sinister smile.

"What are you doing here?" she said and backed towards the wall.

"I was a good boy.They let me out early since my record was clean."

"I didnt ask you about that.What are you doing HERE right now?"

"Well, I've come to take you with me, of course.You're my wife."

"I'm not your wife, Brad.Not anymore." She said and reached for the button to call for help.He obviously had mental problems and Shelby was terrified of the glazed over look in his eyes.

"Yeah, you've got that Scott kid now, right?Don't touch that." He said when he saw her hand reaching for the call button."Take your hand away from that button, now."

She slowly lowered her hand away, she normally wouldn't let people tell her what to do, but she knew what he was capable of and she didn't want to risk her babies.

"Good girl.Now come with me." He said and tried to grab her.She jerked back.

"What if I don't want to." She said.

"Well, I'd say you really don't have much choice.Not if you care about that jerk off husband and kid of yours."

"Is that a threat." She asked.

"No, it's a promise.I've got a couple friends over there.If you give me any trouble, I press this button." He said holding up a pager."They'll be dead faster than you'll ever know." 

"You're lying." She said reaching for the call button again.

"Maybe.But do you really want to find out? Go ahead.Push it.I hope you told them you loved them, because you'll never see them again." He said with a laugh

"You're sick, Brad.You're really sick." She said.He reached out and grabbed her by the arm and jerked her towards him.

"I don't want any mouth from you.Get your bag, we're blowing this joint....and don't you act up downstairs, I have my hand on this button...." he said for her last warning.She picked up her bag and he dragged her down to the elevator.Once they had gotten into the lobby he shoved her towards the front desk.

"Um.....I'm uh..leaving now." She said her voice shaking.

"Ok, Shelby....remember to come back for your follow up".: the receptionist said and smiled.Brad walked behind Shelby with a firm grip on her wrist.

Once in the car, Brad got on a cell phone, and dialed a number."Hey, it's me.You can leave now before they see you.Yeah I got her.Good job, I'll pay you well if you get outta there without tipping off this Scott guy.I heard he's a football player, couldn't be too hard." Brad said and laughed.Then he hung up.

"You're really gonna get it for this one, Javenson." Shelby said.

"Oh, am I? From who?Last I checked your night in shining armor was at home, not suspecting a thing."He said.She opened her mouth to say something."You keep your mouth shut, I've heard enough from you." He snarled.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Scott took Chelsea with him to the hospital.The black car was leaving when he was getting into his car.It relieved him.

He got to the hospital and went up to Shelby's room.Her bag was gone, and so was she, but she had left a lot of stuff.Her wedding ring, which had to be taken off when they thought she was in labor and all her jewelry.He began to panic.She knew he was coming, she wouldn't just up and leave like that and leave all her stuff there, too.Chelsea could tell Scott was worried and began to scream and cry as he rushed down to the lobby.He tried to yell over her at the receptionist

"Where is my wife? Shelby Barringer.Her bag in gone, and so is she, but a lot of her stuff is left...I was supposed to come pick her up....."

The receptionist looked down at her paper."She left...about 20 minutes ago."

"Well...was sheby herself? She didn't have our car...." 

"No, she was with a man...I assumed he was her husband...a little shorter than you...dark hair..."

And everything around Scott seemed to disappear..his worst nightmare wasn't a nightmare anymore.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Can I get 15?? Thanks


	5. Chapter 4

A/N – Opening night of Annie went well, nut I cant say much for the second performance.Thethird also went well, plus a guy that I have liked since July went to the Saturday performance and I was excited!! Too bad that was the mess up night.O, well, at least he came to see me.I have a break until Thursday, so I might put out another chapter if I get 15 soon enough on this one :) ~Bee

The Absence of Fear 5

Scott was really getting frustrated with the cop he was speaking with down at the station.

"I'm sorry, son." The man said "But you can't file a missing person report until 48 hours since they were last seen.Maybe she just went out somewhere."

"No. No, Shelby wouldn't do that.She knew I was coming to get her.And the lady at the front desk said she left with a man that fit the description of Brad."

"Brad's her ex-husband, that's what you said, right?" the cop asked

"Yes!" Scott said.

"What would he want with Shelby?Does she have something of his, any reason why he would take her?"

"No...I don't know anything, he was abusive...he was in jail..." Scott was getting hysterical.

"Okay, son, I think you need to take your daughter home and get some rest and let us take care of it." The cop said trying to usher Scott out.

"I don't NEED to go home and rest, what I NEED is my wife back and you're not doing anything to help me with that!!" Scott yelled.The cop showed no reaction.Scott calmed down a little."Please, sir, she is 5 months pregnant with twins...she didn't just get up and leave her hospital room.There are three lives on the line here....and if you're not going to do anything to stop this, then tell me now, because I am going to go out there and find my wife and bring her home, and I really hope you're gonna help me because if I go by myself and I find them....I'll kill him.I'll kill him and I won't think twice about it." Scott finished.

The cop stared at him for a moment before opening his mouth to speak."How old are you, son?"

"22." He said.

"22, huh? Okay, well, I'm gonna help you out, because I don't want you to mess up you're life with pre-mediated murder.You just admitted to me that you would kill him if you found him, and if you did that would make your jail sentence even longer.Honestly, I think you were serious when you said you'd kill him and I don't want to see you do that.You're still a kid.So, come on with me." The cop said and led him into his office.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Shelby and Brad had been driving for what seemed like hours.She thought maybe she could still sweet talk him out of this.

"Brad, where are we going?" she asked into the silence.

"Wherever I want to go." He said.

"I really want to go home, Brad." She said"Please, can we go home?"

"No.You shut up back there."He growled.She was quiet for a few minutes.

"Are you gonna kill me?" she asked.She was trying to keep him talking so he wouldn't go crazy on her.

"I haven't decided yet." He said."It's not like anyone would miss you if I killed you anyway.So I might let you live.I might let you live with the fact that nobody wants you.Nobody wants you because you're a slut and nobody is capable of loving you."

"You son of a bitch." She breathed angrily.

"Shut up!" he yelled at her.

"NO! You can call me all the names you want and you can insult my family all you want, but we'll always be more then you ever were.You're nobody.You could kill all of us and you'd STILL be nobody." She hissed.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled.He pulled the car over and leaned into the back seat and grabbed her neck.:"Do you want me to kill you now? Huh?!" he yelled at her.She tried to shake her head or say no."Then shut up." He said and let her go.He turned back around.She touched her neck where he had grabbed it.

_Oh, Scott_ she thought _Where are you?Help me. I need you now._

_ _

_***************************************************************************************************************************_


	6. Chapter 5

A/N- Annie is OVER! YAY! I'll miss everybody on the cast, but I am so happy to have free time again! O, and I have a REAL picture of me in my little author profile, so, if you want to see what I really look like instead of AJ Cook, just visit my little profile. (I warn you that I look like a desert monkey in the picture tho!!)

Woah, ok, I drew a blank about where I left off, let me go read the last chapter.....

Ok, I know what I'm doing now!!

The Absence of Fear

Chapter 6

"When did you talk to her last?" the cop said, leaning forward in his char, over a desk.Scott was slouched in his chair.

"I don't know. Maybe an hour and a half...two hours ago...I don't know! What does it matter?"

"Mr. Barringer, we have to know how much of a head start he has on us."

"Why? Can't we just go find my wife?!" Scott yelled sitting forward

"Not if we don't know where they're going." He said making Scott feel just a little stupid.Scott leaned back in his chair again."Do you know of anywhere Brad might have taken her? Where's he from?"

"I don't know.Up north somewhere.Shelby doesn't like to talk about him much.He's part of her past as far as we're concerned, and we don't live in the past at our house."

"Well, I've got people patrolling, but I wouldn't expect results immediately."

"No." Scott confirmed.

"Would you like to stay here for a while? In case anything comes up?" the officer asked.

" I'd kinda like to go see my daughter.I had a friend come pick her up.I think I'll go home and call my dad, maybe I'll try to get a hold of Shelby's dad, too. We need to find her."

"Just take it easy and lay low for a while.She couldn't be far."

***************************************************************************************************************************

Brad pulled over to get gas.After he had filled up the tank, he leaned into the car.

"Dont even try to pull anything." He growled at her, and then left.She sat in the car for a moment before realizing that Brad's cell was sitting on the dash.She leaned forward quickly and grabbed it.She dialed the numbers frantically.It was busy.She hung up and dialed again. Still busy.

"Dammit, Scott, get off the phone!" she tried again, still busy.She saw Brad about to leave and tossed the phone back on the dash.When he reached the car and got in, he glared at her for a minute before starting the car up.

***************************************************************************************************************************

After Scott had talked to his dad, he went into Shelby's dresser and pulled out her address and phone number book.He opened it to the M's and found her father's name.The page was clean white, and looked like it had never been used before.He dialed the number and let it ring.Finally a man picked up.

"Hello?"

"Um, hi, are you Mr. Merrick?" he asked.

"Yes, who is this?" he asked gruffly.

"This is Scott Barringer.I'm your daughter's husband."

"Which one? What do you want?"

"Shelby." Scott said

"Shelby..." he said rather dreamily."What about her.I haven't talked to her in years.Last I heard she was a street rat and a druggie.Did you find her dead in some alley somewhere? How much do you want, because I don't have any money."

"No, sir.Your daughter's been....well....kidnapped by her ex-husband.The police are looking for her and so am I.We were thinking you could help."

"No. No, I can't."

"Why?" Scott asked.I'll pay for your plane ticket her, it wont cost you a dime.

"No.I don't want to." He said

"Sir, this is your daughter.She's in danger.Her and the twins she's got inside her.My daughter and I are here alone and we n-"

"You two....have a daughter?"

"Yes.Her name's Chelsea.And there's two more on the way."

"I would, son, but I'm so tied down with work."

"You mean to tell me that work is more important than your daughter.With all due respect sir, that is a horrible thing to say.What did she EVER ask of you.EVER."

"Nothing." He admitted."But there was that school that they sent her to.Wanted me to help pay tuition."

"That's where Shelby and I met.Do you know why she was there?"

"Because she was a junkie and a whore."

"Because her stepfather abused her and she ran away.You weren't there to protect her." Scott said.Quiet."All I'm asking is for you to give up your time to help me find your daughter."

"I can't" he said.

"Yeah, I didn't think so." Scott said and hung up.

***************************************************************************************************************************


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay, I had a severe case of writers block, but I'm over it. As corny as this may seem all of this came to me in a dream. Seriously....I dreamed this Wednesday night. O, I'm sad though! I'm moving away from the place I've lived for 10 years to some place in Michigan called Grand Blanc. I live in Tennessee right......and they move me almost into Canada....um....no.:( So I'm kinda depressed. So here it is....my dream child:

The Absence of Fear 

Chapter 6

Brad had taken Shelby onto a plane.She didn't know where they were going until the pilot announced the flight and what she heard made her sick.At this point she wished she hadn't been paying attention in social studies.

***************************************************************************************************************************

"Any luck?" Daisy asked Scott.Her brow was furrowed and her eyes had a worried, almost pensive look in them.They had put Chelsea down and were talking in hushed voices in the living room.

"No.I've been talking with an officer and he says we shouldn't expect immediate results, but he's got people on it."

"Do they have a lead? I mean do they know where the jerk's taking her?"

"No.He asked me all kinds of questions like where Brad was from and stuff...like I know the answer...."

"He's not from here."

"Yeah, I know.....somewhere up north..I just don't know the exact- -"

"Quebec." She said cutting him off

"That's in—"

"Canada.Right above us." She said.

"Ok....how is it that you know all this and not me...?" Scott asked a little confused at why Shelby never told him any of this.

"She's my best friend, Scott.She tells me everything." She said in a sad tone of voice.

"So, I guess I should call the officer and tell him that."

"I guess you should."

"Got any more helpful tips for me?"

"His Dad's from Iran."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No." she said."He moved here when he was out of high school.His mother's an American, that's why he doesn't have an accent and he's considered a citizen of both countries.He can come and go as he pleases." She finished.

Headlines streamed across Scott's living room window."What was that?" he asked her.

"You're such a baby, quit being so jumpy." She said.He walked over to the window and pulled back the curtains. Just then the glass broke and Scott's felt something hit his temple.His hand immediately went up to the side of his head.Daisy screamed.There was a where the bullet that had just missed Scott's head and punctured the wall intead .Just then something large came through the window and shattered the remaining glass.Scott still holding his head looked around at the turmoil in the living room.Daisy screaming uncontrollably now.

"Daisy, stop." He said.

"Your head!" she wailed.

"No, I'm okay!!" he laughed."It just grazed me, see..." he said removing the hand he had applying pressure to the small cut.There wasn't much blood, but the blood there was had been seeping through his fingers so it seemed like there wasa lot more than there was.

Daisy calmed herself, sighing deeply and said "What the hell just happened here?" She grabbed the brick that had destroyed the window.There was a simple note attatched.It read "Don't get the police involved. We have Shelby. We'll be watching you and the kid." She read aloud.Scott immediately dashed back to Chelsea's room and saw her sleeping peacefully in the crib.He sighed.He went back out into the living room.

"That's it.I'm calling the cops." He said.

"No, Scott!" Daisy yelled and grabbed his wrist."They'll hurt Shelby!"

"Look...those bastards can mess with me all they want.They can mess with my house...they can mess with my life.But when you start messing with my baby, then you're in trouble.And if the cops don't start getting some action and putting some effort into finding MY wife and protecting MY children, then I amgoing to do it myself.And nobody's going to stop me.Not you, not the sick people doing this, and NOT the cops." He said and jerked free.Daisy just stood there.He had just yelled at her for probably the first time since Horizon.That tone in his voice brought back so many memories and she knew he meant business."What, you're not going to try and stop me?" he asked her.

"No...you proved your point.You haven't been that serious since school and I don't want to get in your way...." she admitted

"That would be wise.Because the way I'm feeling right now no burglar or murderer would dare mess with me." He growled and grabbed the phone.

***************************************************************************************************************************

"You said you knew where he was from now?" the cop asked Daisy and Scott.His house was now an official crime scene.

"Yes, Quebec." Scott said.

"And he has family there."

"No."Daisy asked "They live in Iran."

"Iran?"

"Yeah."

"John, come here."the cop said almost urgently. A young man came over."Call the airport here and tell them to hold anyone by the name of Bradley Javenson, but not to let him get on any international flight...especially to Iran."

"Iran?"

"Yes."

"Yes, sir." He said and went away to make the call.

"What's so bad about Iran....other than we don't want her out of the country?" Scott asked with a worried look.

"Well...let me explain something to you.In Iran women have no rights and divorce isn't really an option.So if she goes there and they are still considered married there, by law she is his property and she has no rights, nothing.When an American woman marries a citizen of Iran she automatically becomes a citizen of Iran, therefore giving up all of her American right and we can't do shit to stop it."

t"Oh my god." Scott breathed.And the fear settled in the pit of his stomach once again.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Okay, I know it's farfetched but once I finish this up I have another story that will be set at Horizon in mind.Can I get 15????????? PLEase?!


	8. chapter 7

Sorry it's been like 2 months but I have been on the go. Here it is finally....

The Absence of Fear

Chapter 8

When Brad and Shelby arrived at the next airport after a long car ride, Shelby was ready to put a plan into action.They had gone through one flight already and they were switching airports for the next flight.Shelby knew it was because he didnt want to be tracked easily.In the quiet of the car she was able to devise a plan to get away.One mess up and the whole thing would be screwed and she couldn't imagine the consequences.She had a thousand questions she wanted to ask him.He already had the tickets, but how could he have bought her ticket? This was international travel, it wasn't exactly easy to work out travel.Brad stopped the car.He didn't let her out till he had given the two bags he would check to one of the employees.He handed a $10 bill and a large manilla envelope to the man and opened the back seat and slid in next to Shelby. She didn't say anything; she could barely look him in the face.

"I've still got your precious little family being watched," he said."Their lives are literally under my thumb, so watch it."Her plan went down in flames.She turned her head and looked away from him."Look at me." He commanded sternly.She did so very slowly.He studied her for a moment and touched her face almost lovingly. It made her sick.She smacked his hand away, but didn't realize what she was doing until after it was done.He got a look of rage in his eyes and delivered a blow to her face so hard her face actually ached.She could taste blood where her teeth had slammed against the inside of her cheeks.His face twisted into a sinister smile."Come on, let's go." He said and pulled her out of the car abruptly.She almost stumbled when she was pulled out of the seat but she regained her balance.

***************************************************************************************************************************

When they were sitting in the lobby waiting for the first flight Shelby finally conjured up the nerve to ask a small question.She didn't know if it would set him off or not, she just wanted some facts she could give the police if she got out of this.Shelby beat herself up for that 'if '. WHEN she got out of this. That was more like it.

"This is international travel." She said meekly.

"Really?Thanks for clearing that up." He said sarcastically.

"I mean, how did you buy the tickets without my passport?"

"What makes you think I don't have your passport?" he asked

"I didn't give it to you." She said.

"When you left me you left it and a bunch of savings bonds and your birth certificate, our marriage license...all kinds of stuff....in our safety deposit box at the bank."He said.He was right.She was so elated about getting out of there she hadn't thought of any of that.If he had all of that he could do pretty much anything with no trouble at all.She turned away and didn't ask anymore questions.He must have been planning this for a very long time before he put the whole thing into action.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Scott had gotten no word from the police at all.He had practically lived by the phone waiting for a call from someone. Anyone who would have any information on Shelby.He began to think no one was working on the case at all and they had forgotten all about Shelby.He also noticed that same car parked in the same place, but every time he would pick up the phone and start to report it the car would drive away.This led Scott to believe that maybe his phone lines were bugged too.This made him even more furious.He hated sitting around waiting like this, he couldn't do anything and he felt powerless.He was coming to the realization that if he wanted Shelby back he would have to do it himself, and that's exactly what he was prepared to do.If the cops didn't know what to do at least he did.

***************************************************************************************************************************

TBC...can I get maybe 10 or 15? Please?! Thanx. Sorry so short, I'll get more out this week to make up for all the weeks...ok MONTHS i missed!


	9. Chapter 8

Fanfiction.net was down for a looooooong time and I was getting very deprived of higher ground so I actually WROTE this next chapter......it's a miracle

The Absence of Fear 

Chapter 8

The pair arrived finally at the destination Shelby dreaded so much.After getting their bags, Brad took Shelby to his home.It was dimly lit and needed a cleaning.Shelby was expecting a lot less than he gave her.He showed her a nice room and told her it was hers.Of course she had no intention of staying there; she WAS going to leave.

"Well, I'll leave you alone..let you get changed." He said to her.

"Changed?" She asked meekly. 

"If you look in the dresser." He pointed to the mahogany piece of furniture "You'll see what you're expected to wear here." And he shut the door abruptly.She didn't give a second thought to the clothes.She searched frantically around the room for a telephone and was exasperated when she found nothing.She walked slowly over to the dresser and pulled one of the drawers open.Everything inside was black, including the shrouds she was to wear over her face and hair.She threw the garments back in the drawer and left the room.She went downstairs.Brad was sitting in a chair reading.

"I won't do it." She said, her spirit returning.He didn't look up from his book.

"You will.Or you'll never leave this house.It's your choice." He said.She stood there looking at him for a moment.He made no move.There was no evidence that he was going to use force on her.She went back up the stairs and into the room.If she wore the clothes she could leave the house.Maybe then she could get to a phone or get some kind of help.She rested her hands on her stomach and she felt a small kick.She thought of Scott.

**~*Flashback*~**

** **

_"Are you sure they're even in there?"_

_ _

_"It's early yet.You'll feel them kick eventually.I promise."_

_ _

_"Yeah after they're born."_

**~*End Flashback*~**

** **

"You will feel them kick, Scott." She said.She jerked the drawer open violently and started pulling clothes out.She was going to get out of this.Her children were not going to be born citizens of Iran.

***********************************************************

Scott picked up the phone and dialed a set of numbers he'd dialed only once before.And if he didn't come through this time, this would be the last time Scott ever called him.The phone rang several times before anyone picked up.

"Mr. Merrick, this is Scott Barringer. Before you say anything just hear me out.Before, I was just tip-toeing around the idea of asking you for help, but now I really need it.I told you the situation.The police aren't doing anything and I'm not about to sit back and wait for something to happen.I'm taking the next flight to Iran.I'm not sure what I'm gonna do when I get there, but I'm not leaving till I have Shelby.If you can find it in your heart to help your daughter.....now would be the best time of all...you haven't been there before.Be there now."

"This is his wife." A female's voice said.Scott was stunned.He felt like an idiot.He had just given that speech that took him so much time to work up the guts to give, and he had given it to the wrong person."But I'll give him the message...Scott Barringer, right?"

"Yeah." Scott said quietly and hung up.He could forget about getting help from him now. But he didn't have time to worry about that.Right now he was going to buy his round trip plane ticket and Shelby's one way.He was going to get her home.

**************************************************************

Shelby put on the dreadful clothes and started to walk down the hallway.She happened to glance into one of the rooms and saw a phone sitting on the bedside table.She bolted to the phone, grabbed it off the receiver and punched in the numbers frantically.She had to get out before Brad got the phone bill that showed an international call.It took a minute to connect, but then, much to Shelby's dismay, there was a busy signal.She slammed the phone down.She picked it back up a minute later and hit redial.It started to ring.She looked skyward praying someone would pick up. _Please pick up, Please pick up, Scott. Please be there. Scott, please pick up. Please pick up. _She chanted over and over in her head. 

"Hello?" Scott's voice said.

"Scott?!" she whispered.

"Shelby?! Is that you?!"

"Yes!" she whispered frantically."Scott help me!" she said."I'm so glad you're there."

"Where are you? I'll come get you."

"I don't know what city I'm in.Scott, go to the phone company.Have them trace the call, okay?"

"Okay.Are you hurt, did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine.The babies are fine.Are you and Chelsea okay?"

"Worried." He said.

"Scott, how will you find me once you're in the city?"

"I'll ask around.Don't worry.I've already thought about all this.I'll be there within the next day.I'm taking the next flight I can get.Shelby...are you sure you are okay? I can bring someone with me.Daisy maybe?"

"No.I don't want to get more people involved than I have to...it's dangerous.Thank you for doing this."

"It was never a question of whether I would or wouldn't.It was just a question of when and how."

"Thank you just the same.I love you Scott....but I have to go before he catches me.Hurry and get here."

"I love you, too. Bye."

"Bye." She whispered and hung the phone up.For the first time in a while she felt like she had things under control.

************************************************************


	10. Chapter 9

Well I totally freaked out people…my little Middle East theme story and the then the whole September 11 thing, was a little too coincidental and so I've been procrastinating and I am so freakin sorry! I got all wrapped up in The Strong Are Saying Nothing I know it's been MONTHS and I'll never do that to ya'll again. Watch for my Christmas fic coming soon and the next chap of The Strong Are Saying Nothing by Lauren and me!

The Absence of Fear 

Chapter 9

Shelby walked downstairs in the clothes that she hated so much. Scott was coming, at least she was sure of one thing. But she couldn't act the part of a self assured person, someone who had everything underneath their feet. She had to seem distraught and worried or else Brad would know something was up. He may have been a jerk but he wasn't stupid. Brad was actually very bright; one of the brightest people Shelby had known her entire life. And he was good looking too. But he was so full of hate. Overflowing with hate, that it overpowered his finer points till all that was left was a jerk and a half.

When Brad saw her he gave her what was almost a smile, but not really. Brad never smiled. He was sullen. He thought it made him look more in control; more overpowering. Shelby did not return the smile. She stared at him with her icy blue eyes and didn't move a muscle. They stood there like that for a minute, each trying to get the other to back down first. Brad looked away and so did Shelby.

"Well, you look very nice." He tried to complement her. 

__

Why is he even bothering? What a jackass "Save your breath," Shelby hissed. "I hate you and nothing you say is ever going to change that. EVER." She crossed her arms over her stomach protectively and thought about the two unborn children. Scott's children. Scott. Her Scott. 

"Go upstairs and go to bed." He said strangely calm. "I'll be up after a while."

"It's only 7 o'clock."

" I know what time it is. Just DO it, and I'll be up LATER." He said. She could see that familiar rage building in his voice and in his eyes. Even his body language, but Shelby couldn't help it. She always pushed the limits, even when it could get her into trouble.

"I'm locking my door, " she said matter of factly.

"Go ahead. I'll get in if I want to whether you lock it or not." He said. The rage still building. He was on the brink. On the verge of a melt down. 

She turned slowly and made her way up the stairs. She couldn't wait any longer. She knew she had to get out. She couldn't wait for Scott. Not after what Brad had said to her. It brought back memories of lying in bed when she was a child waiting for the door to creak open and the monster that haunted her dreams to come in. Only it wasn't a dream. It never was. Walt was very real and so was Brad.

Shelby went into her room and shut the door. She sat in the darkness for awhile. She felt paralyzed. Scott was coming, so she couldn't leave. But if she didn't she could get raped…or worse. She had to leave. But maybe she'd wait until tomorrow. Maybe then she'd be rested. She didn't want to stress her body out too much. If it had just been her then, sure, but she had the babies and they were the only one's to be worried about.

About an hour later Brad entered the room. Shelby sat on the edge of the bed. He got behind her and kissed her neck. She swung her elbow back and gave him a blow to the stomach. It hurt her more than it hurt him, because his stomach was so built up. That was one of the things that had attracted her to him in the first place.

"GET OFF ME!" she yelled. He didn't listen and tried to kiss her again. _GET OFF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET OFF! _She screamed in her mind. "If you kiss me I'll throw up in your mouth! I am pregnant and I don't feel well. If you TOUCH me I'll throw up on you." She said. He pulled back. It sounded ridiculous, but she meant it. The thought of kissing him now so thoroughly disgusted her that she knew if she had to she could throw up. 

He got off the bed, left the room and shut the door. She let out a long sigh of relief. She didn't even know she had been holding her breath. She looked down at her hands shaking and realized how close she had actually come to being raped. Maybe Brad did have a scrap of decency in him after all. Or maybe he just didn't want to get thrown up on and that was entirely possible

Shelby turned off the light and settled in the hard bed to try to drift off into sleep. She would get out by tomorrow.

************************************************************************************

SORRY I KNOW IT IS SHORT!!! MORE COMING SOON!!!! Can I get like…7 reviews?


	11. Chapter 10

Omgosh y'all I am soooooo sorry I haven't forgotten about this at all. I even tell Lauren all the time I'm gonna write and I am seriously doing it now. I just got all wrapped up in my website and it's done. http://www.geocities.com/brenna8186. Yeah...I had to move Hayden's Heartstrings from homestead cause they suck. Anyway, there's an A.J. Cook site added in there called Absolutely A.J. and they share a guest book cause I'm lazy. I update, like, every day but if you go puh-lease sign the guest book. Even if you go "this really bites I hate you" I'll be happy. J So without further adieu I am finally posting…….

The Absence of Fear

Chapter 10

Shelby woke up the next morning and went downstairs. The house was quiet. Probably too quiet. Brad was never a quiet person. She had been with him long enough to know at least that. If he was totally unpredictable in every other area of his life at least she knew that if he was within a few yards of the vicinity there would be noise. A lot of noise. Noise seemed to come to him. But this morning the house was quiet. Dead quiet. The only sound she could hear was the ticking of the clock on the wall next to her.

"Brad…." She said quietly. There was no response. She looked at the clock hanging on the wall. 10 am. She had no idea what time it was wherever Scott was. Once again, school..geography..all that stuff was never her strong point. She slowly stepped on a stair. It made a loud creak. She cringed and eased down the next step with more caution than she had used to take the first one. "Brad?" she asked into the silent house. Still no response. But he could be down there waiting. Waiting for her to come down and try to leave and then he would catch her so close to freedom. But even if she did get out where would she go? And who would she talk to? And what would happen when Scott finally got here and didn't find her in the house? No, she thought, better to stay here and just wait it out. She finally got down to the bottom floor of the house. "Brad….?" She asked peeking in the kitchen. No one. He wasn't there! She could get out! Her heart was beating in her ears. It was magnifying the sound of the ticking clock. She didn't have much time. It was possible for him to come home at any time and she'd be stuck here. She ran up the stairs, not caring about the noise she was making. She grabbed the suitcase out from under the bed. She ran back down the stairs and towards the back door. She noticed the phone, picked it up, and punched in Scott's cell phone. The little recording came on saying how the person was out of range. Of course he was. She turned around and saw a shadow on the outside of the door. She stepped back. The door knob turned. Brad was home and she had her suitcase…what was she gonna do? She tried to make her feet move but they were stuck and she just stood there like an idiot waiting for him to open the door and literally bust her. When the door opened she stood there and just waited for the worst.

"Shelby!" a familiar voice said and hugged her. She didn't even have to open her eyes to know that voice. She dropped the suitcase and clung to Scott. "Are you alright…are you okay? Did he hurt you?" he kept repeating variations of the same question over and over but she didn't care. All that mattered was he came. And he was here and she was going to be alright. 

"I'm fine…can we just go??" she asked somewhat impatiently. She didn't want to sound short with him but she was ready to go home and see her baby. She had Scott, now she wanted Chelsea.

"Yeah, of course, let's get you out of here." He said and picked up the suitcase. The front door slammed and Scott and Shelby froze. 

"Shelby!" Brad yelled up the stairs. Scott looked at her. He didn't know what to do. 

"Just…go outside and wait, I'll sneak out…." She whispered to him

"I came here to get you and I'm not gonna go outside like a punk and just wait," he said. Brad walked into the kitchen and they all stood there for just a minute sizing each other up and trying to get their bearings about the situation.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Brad hissed at Scott. "And when are you leaving?"

"I'm sure you can figure it out." He said. "And the only way I'm leaving is with my wife on my arm."

"She's not your--" Brad started

"YES. I am." Shelby said. "Brad…let us go, just let us go. You don't have a gun and you cant stop us." 

"Fine." He said. Shelby was shocked. He was giving in this easily? And he didn't even put up a fight. "Go." He said. Shelby turned and Scott opened the door and they were getting ready to go out when Brad screamed at them "Freeze!" he yelled. They did. "Turn around." He commanded. They did. He was holding a small hand gun. "You." He said pointing the gun at Scott "Get your hands where I can see them, now." Scott dropped the suitcase and lifted up his hands. "You." He said to Shelby "Get over there." He pointed to another part of the kitchen diagonally behind him. She didn't move.

"He has a gun Shel, just-" Scott started

"Shut up or you'll eat metal." Brad growled at him. Scott stopped. Shelby inched over to where Brad had told her to go. Brad looked at her, never taking the gun away from shooting range of Scott. "I warned you, Shelby. You're mine. I told you. And now I'm gonna have to do it. He came between us. He's the problem. The whole time I was married to you all you ever talked about was Scott. You ate, slept, and breathed Scott. He was the problem. And it's about time I removed the problem." He clicked back the safety.

"No…no, Brad, please no." Shelby pleaded. "Don't do it." He tried not to look at her as he willed himself to pull the trigger. "Please…please...don't," she kept repeating. A shot rang out. But Scott was left standing. Brad fell to the ground with a thump and the gun skittered across the kitchen floor. Scott was breathing heavily in and out as he dropped his hands. Shelby grabbed the gun and ran to where Scott was standing. 

"Who…." Scott started when a man walked in through the open kitchen door that was directly behind where Brad had been standing. Shelby's mouth dropped open. He didn't say anything, just held the gun in his hand and stared at the body on the kitchen floor.

"Dad?" Shelby asked

"Shelby." He said. "It's….been a long time."

"6 years." She said.

"Too long."

"How did you know?" she asked him. Her father nodded his head toward Scott

"Your husband there left me a message I couldn't ignore."

*******************************************************************************************

okay next chapter is the grand finale but I'll start another fic up and lauren and I will continue the strong are saying nothing. PLEASE review.


End file.
